Sueño o Realidad
by A.S.L-zak27
Summary: ¿Te ha pasado cuando no sabes si lo que te está ocurriendo sea un Sueño o una Realidad, y lo único que sabes es que no quieres despertar?. Esto mismo le ocurría a Robin, descubran si fue un sueño o fue realidad. Espero que disfruten este pequeño Song-Fic.


_**Hola… Así como se los mencione en el cap. 3 de mi fic "Hermosa Mentira", aquí les traigo un pequeño song-fic "Sueño oRealidad", esta historia esta basada en la canción GOOD ENOUGH – Evanescence (Mi banda favorita *-*), la historia es narrada por Robin. **__**Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era de noche y ambos estábamos corriendo entre los arboles del bosque, podía ver tu espalda bien trabajada y tu cabello verde. No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos de lo único que estaba enterada era del hecho de que tú estabas sujetando mi mano fuertemente, mientras supiera eso lo demás no me importaba. ¿Qué me pasaba?. No lo sé y no quería saberlo, si caí en tu trampa no me importaba, si me drogaste tampoco lo quería saber, de lo único que quería ser consiente era del que tu jamás soltaras mi mano.

No cuido mi caminar y tropiezo con la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol. Yo caigo pero tú evitas que me golpe con el suelo.

Vamos. Yo te protejo.

Apuntas a una cueva que está en penumbra total. Lo más razonable era decirte que no, o pensar que te habías perdido como ya es una cualidad en ti, pero no pude hacer más que acceder ante tu petición. Tomaste mi mano con más fuerzas para evitar que volviera a caer, comenzamos a correr de nuevo en dirección a aquella cueva. Mi cara expresa preocupación cada vez que nos acercamos más a esa cueva, tú volteas y lo notas, entonces paramos y te acercas a mí. Me miras a los ojos, pones una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi barbilla, acercas tu rostro al mío y yo abro un poco los labios para darle la bienvenida a los tuyos, me olvido de respirar y mi corazón comienza a latir de sobre manera, pero cuando menos lo pienso tú te detienes y me besas en la mejilla. "Acaso no era suficiente tortura el no poder negarme a tus estupideces, ahora también me torturas de esta manera. ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?". Esto pensaba mientras él se apartaba de mí y comenzaba a correr de nuevo mientras decía.

Yo te protejo.

El rumbo no cambiaba, aun íbamos hacia esa cueva. Si este era un sueño ¿El aparecería en mi realidad?. Y si esta era la realidad ¿El aparecería en mis sueños?. De la forma que fuera, no lo quería dejar ir.

_**Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you**_

_**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly**_  
_**now I can't let go of this dream**_  
_**I can't breathe but I feel**_

_**Good enough**_  
_**I feel good enough for you.**_

No puedo devolver a la decadente vida de antes, ya eh probado de esa vida tanto como pude, y no por gusto propio. Ahora probare de una vida contigo. No puedo reconocerme a mí misma, ¿Qué me has hecho? Me vuelvo a preguntar, y sigo sin querer saber la respuesta. "Esta no soy yo" pienso mientras nos acercamos a más a la cueva. No puedo detenerte, definitivamente yo era otra persona y esta no podía decirte que no, me as envuelto totalmente con tu risa, con tus ojos color negro, con tu forma de ser tan arrogante y seria, me divierto haciéndote enojar, en pocas palabras tu eres todo lo que yo quiero y lo que necesito, y aunque me cueste trabajo decirlo pero yo no me siento lo suficientemente buena para ti. Nos paramos en la entrada de la cueva y me vuelves a ver a los ojos.

Has tardado tanto tiempo en llegar, que ya no te puedo dejar ir. – Le digo viéndolo a los ojos.

_**Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you**_

_**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely**_  
_**now I can't let go of this dream**_  
_**can't believe that I feel**_

_**Good enough**_  
_**I feel good enough**_  
_**its been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

No lo agás. – Me respondes, mientras adaptas a la misma posición que hace unos minutos atrás.

Mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar y olvido respirar, mientras espero el beso ansiado.

Entonces paso, el me beso, me empecé a marear ya que olvide que tenía que respirar, el me seguía besando mientras yo estaba congelada en mi lugar. Comencé a sentir unas gotas de agua resbalar por mis mejillas, "¿Estoy llorando?" pensé. Pero luego empecé a sentir gotas de agua resbalar por mi frente. El beso ceso y ambos miramos hacia arriba, estaba lloviendo, "¿La lluvia indica el final de mi sueño?, ¿indica que cada gota es un paso más a la vida real, en donde - no recuerdo- si él está en ella?". El bajo la mirada y yo hice lo mismo, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, entonces el sonrió y me beso tiernamente en la frente mientras me volvía a tomar de la mano. Observe nuestras manos entrelazadas y me pregunte ¿Podre estar sujeta a algo tan bueno por una vez en mi vida?, ¿Seré lo suficientemente buena para él?.

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?**_

Ambos caminamos hacia dentro de la cueva y dejamos que la penumbra nos consumiera. Y entonces desperté, lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue el techo blanco de mi habitación. "Era un sueño después de todo"- Pensé mientras me daba la vuelta para estar sobre mi lado izquierdo, y fue cuando lo vi. Me altere un poco y me senté rápidamente, dejando que la sabanas que estaban sobre mi cayeran.

Lo siento, ¿te desperté?. – Me decía mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro derecho.

Lo voltee a ver y me abalance hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente. Zoro no tardó mucho en corresponder y me cubrió con el mejor manto que existía, sus brazos. Sentí como me besaba la nuca y me decía.

¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?.

Para siempre.

Tanto en mis sueños como en mi realidad no puedo decirle que no.

_**So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Les voy a dar unas pequeñas aclaraciones para ver si aclaro alguna duda que les surja.**_

_**Robin la puse totalmente diferente a como ella es en realidad porque dice la frase "El amor ciega" por eso todo estaba en penumbra y por eso ella actúa ciegamente, porque está enamorada, y esa es la razón por la que no reprocha el hecho de entrar en la cueva, ósea que aria cualquier cosa por su felicidad, que en este caso es Zoro . Y es en una selva porque hay peligro en ella tanto como en el amor. **_

_**Pues creo que es todo lo que puedo aclarar, sinceramente no me gusta escribir algo así pero quería ver si soy capaz de hacerlo.**_

_**Y pues ya saben si les gusto o no les gusto, o si tienen duda o comentarios, lo que sea me lo pueden dejar en un reviews. Todo es muy bien recibido ya que me ayuda y me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a saber si les gusta lo que escribo. **_

_**Bueno me despido deseándole felices vacaciones a tod s :D**_

_**Gracias por leer. Nos leemos liego, Adiós.**_

_**ZAK…**_


End file.
